ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Stoked forever
'Story' Much has Change at Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort with New Groms,New Relationships and New Adventures,Storylines alternate between The Past and Present Summer. Characters 1.Dash:16 years old, and the new surf instructor of the resort, he has dreamed of going to Sunset Beach all of his life and finally made it,(a lot like Reef in body type, maybe a bit taller),He wears a Brown and Black T-shirt, navy blue shorts, and navy blue flip-flop,His board shorts are dark Orange like his surfboard. Dash has spiky auburn Blonde hair that he guards with his life,Dash is Voiced by Jason Spisak. 2.George Ridgemount:16 year old and also New the Bellhop and Son of Mr.Ridgemount's Son,He has Light Blonde hair,Wears a Dark Green and Board shorts,He has a Brown Surf board,George is Now Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. 3.Tyson Ridgemount:George`s 16 year old Cousin and New Bellhop,He has Light Orange hair,Wears a Dark Blue and Board shorts,He has a Brown Surf brown,Tyson is Voiced by Andrew Francis. 4.Bella:16 year old girl who surfed before and daughter of a Famous Bikini Model.Bella was intent on surfing as soon as she saw a surf movie, At the resort, she works as a waitress in the dining room.She has a nice and easy-going personality and gets along with people, and is sometimes quite naive,Bella is a girl with long red hair, pale skin, and cyan eyes,wears a very light Purple shirt, Blue shorts, and shoes.Her bikini is light pink, and her surfboard is hot pink with a flower imprinted on the sides,Bella is Voiced by Danica McKellar. 5.Savannah:Bella's Childhood Friend,She works as a Maid,Savannah Has tan skin with long honey brown hair with blonde in her bangs. She has jade eyes, and is tall as the other girls,She wears a Red with Flowers Hawaiian dress and purple flip-flops,Her bikini is Red with pink lining and her surfboard is Blue and purple.Savannah is Voiced by Samantha Boscarino. 6.Claire:She is the queen bee of her school and popular She Works in the Gift shop Who is highly resembles the Blaire character,Claire has long golden blonde hair, brown eyes and a medium skin tone.She Wears a Light Green wuth Purple Stripes Hawaiian dress and purple flip-flops.Her bikini is Light Blue lining and her surfboard is Purple Surfboard.Claire is Voiced by Carleigh Beverley. 7.Lola Ridgemount:The Niece of the resort's owner,she's Visiting Her Uncle and has to spend the summer in uniform and living in the staff house,She wears a Green with Flower Hawaiian dress and purple flip-flops,Her hair is long and Light brown with a purple flower hair clip,Her bikini is Orange with pink lining and her surfboard is Orange and purple.Lola is Voiced by Brooke D'Orsay. 8-9.Erica and Brianna:Twin 16 year old Girls and Nicole and Richard's Cousins,Erica's teeth are Normal and wears Wear a Yellow Shirt,White capri shorts,and Sandals.Brianna Wears a Pink Hawaiian Dress.They Both have long Hair.Erica and Brianna are Voiced by Ashley Johnson. 10-11.Mark and Todd:16 year old identical twin boys Except Mark is skinned,with shaggy red hair and Todd is skinned with has very short brown hair,Mark Wears a Black t-shirt with green sleeves and Light Brown Board Shorts.Todd was a Green t-shirt with Brown sleeves and Dark Blue Board Shorts.Mark and Todd are Voiced by Greg Cipes. 12.Grommet:the brother of Broseph, and even looks like his brother. He is the best friend of George Ridgemount, and it appears that he is allowed to use the resort's facilities for free while he hangs out with George,He's Also 16 years Old.Grommet is Voiced by Khary Payton. 13.Bobby:The Brother of Nicole and Richard.He's Friends with George of Grommet.He has Light Brown hair,Wears a black Shirt and Board shorts,He has a Brown Surf broad.He's Another Bellhop.Bobby is Voiced by Logan Miller. 14.Gina:The sister of Megan and Maid of the Hotel.Gina wears a soft purple sleeveless hoodie with denim capris that have a khaki cuff on the front, with soft pink hiking boots.Gina is voiced Logan Browning. 'Secondary characters' 1.Mr. James Ridgemount: He is the owner of the resort and is the head of the Ridgemount Hotel chain of which Surfer's Paradise is the flagship property. Normally, very little of his face is seen; though in "Penthouse of Horror" all except his intimidating eyes were visible revealing that he resembles Coach Halder from 6teen. He always wears a black suit and is the father of Lo, Ty, and George. In "Another Grom Bites the Dust", Mr. Ridgemount mentions that his first job was working as a golf caddy; a possible reference to Caddyshack,[citation needed] a movie with which Stoked shares the theme of being about teenagers with lousy summer jobs waiting on rich people. He is voiced by Jamie Watson. 2.Mrs. Gloria Ridgemount: She is Lo, George, and Ty's mother,Niece of Lola and a stereotypical trophy wife, although in a near death experience, Mr. Ridgemount flashbacks to them both being highschool or college sweethearts. She acts just like Lo and Lola, shirking responsibilities and accustomed to living the life of luxury. She also resembles Lo a few years into the future. She has Lo's back when trying to get Mr. Ridgemount to lighten up. She is voiced by Emilie-Claire Barlow. 3.Barbara:The New Day manager of the resort and Bella's 24 year old Sister,She's a little Bossy sometimes,She Cares and Loves her Sisters and their friends.Barbara is voiced by Veronica Taylor. 4.Carol:She's Bella's 19 year old Sister who Works as a Tour Guide at the Hotel and Emma's Childhood Friend. Carol Has a light nougat face with long red hair in a ponytail,wears a light a blue shirt with a big purple Flowers and two purple butterflies printed on it. She wears green shorts with purple butterflies on the side leading down to her legs which lead down to her feet with purple sandals. She has a lavender tie-dye surfboard, and her bathing suit is a Blue and Orange surfing top that has the Fresh TV inc. logo with a Blue bikini bottom.Carol is Voiced by Bryn McAuley. 5.Melody:She's Bella's 18 year old sister who works at the Spa at the Hotel.She Has Dark Red Hair with two Ponytails,Wears a Pink Sleeveless Shirt and Dark Blue Jeans rolled up,She Wears a Blue Bikini,Has a Orange Surfboard.Melody is Good Friends with Emma,Lo,Fin,Amelia.Melody is Voiced by Tara Strong. 6-7.Casey and Tracy:Bella's older sisters who happen to be twins.Casey and Tracy are voiced by Alyson Stoner. 8.Amelia Baumer:Bummer's Niece and works as the New head waitress at the hotel's dining room,She Has Brunette hair,Wears a Light-blue shirt and light brown Cargos,She wears a Yellow Bikini and Yellow Surfboard,She's Nicer to Bella and Gina,Amelia is Voiced by Sunday Muse. 9.Aaron Baumer:Bummer's Nephew and Works at the front desk of the hotel,Aaron Has has a blue surfboard,and a navy blue swimsuit,His normal outfit is a Green shirt almost exactly like his work shirt, light Blue shorts, and black sneakers.Aaron is Voiced by Michael Seater. 10.Alex Baumer:Bummer's Nephew and Works as a Bellhop of the Hotel.Alex Has has a Red surfboard,and a navy blue swimsuit,His normal outfit is a Black shirt almost exactly like his work shirt, light Green shorts, and black sneakers.Alex is Voiced by Jonathan Tan. 11.Rosie: She is a 35-year-old maid at Surfer's Paradise. While she apparently is not the head of Housekeeping (as the Head Housekeeper would not regularly clean rooms), she seems to have seniority or be at least the maid with the most experience.She is voiced by Fiona Reid. Surfer's Sunshine Ridgemount Resort: Surfer's Sunset Ridgemount Resort is the hotel where the main characters work. Its location is stated to be in British Columbia (BC), Canada, on a fictional island named Sunset Island. The town the hotel is associated with is Sunset Beach. This hotel is owned by Mr.Jacob Ridgemount, and the founder and president of the Ridgemount Resorts hotel chain. Surfer's Sunset is the flagship property of the chain, which is probably why Mr. Ridgemount and his family live there. According to Johnny, the fall before the groms came to the resort, the hotel was renovated and turned into a theme hotel with your stereotypical ocean stuff like the Dining Room restaurant and a lobbyquarium with a dolphin and other fish,A Mall in it ,turning Surfer's Sunset into a Surfer's Dreams Come True. Even though surfers do still go to the resort, they consider the hotel to be kook central. 1.Mr. Jacob Ridgemount:He is the owner of another resort and is the head of the Ridgemount Hotel chain of which Surfer's Sunset is the flagship property,He's James's Brother,Lola's Father,Uncle of Lo,Ty and George and Normally, very little of his face is seen,He is voiced by Jamie Watson. 2.Mrs.Giselle Ridgemount:: She is Lo, George, and Ty's Aunt,Mother of Lola and a stereotypical trophy wife, although in a near death experience, Mr. Ridgemount flashbacks to them both being highschool or college sweethearts. She acts just like Lo and Lola, shirking responsibilities and accustomed to living the life of luxury. She also resembles Lo a few years into the future. She has Lola's back when trying to get Mr. Ridgemount to lighten up. She is voiced by Lara Gilchrist. 3.Reef:16 years old, and the new surf instructor of the resort, he has dreamed of going to Sunset Beach all of his life and finally made it. Reef's nickname comes from a surfing trip to Australia where he wiped out and "ate coral". His first name is actually Leslie and he is not proud of this name. Reef is extremely competitive and will go out of his way to tease and trash-talk Fin since he secretly likes her (only the guys and Lo know about it). In the episode "Who Knows What Evil Lurks In The Heart Of Clam?" when Reef starts dating a girl to make Fin jealous, he ends up begging Fin to help him get rid of her and he admitted that he only dated her to make Fin jealous. Reef also breaks many of Andrew's rules since he always wants to surf, which results in him being Andrew's least favourite employee. He is also vain and flirtatious and gets easily distracted by any good-looking girl. He wears a black and white T-shirt, navy blue shorts, and navy blue flip-flops and has a tribal tattoo on his right side of his chest. His board shorts are dark red like his surfboard. Reef has spiky auburn brown hair that he guards with his life, green eyes, and a muscular and tan body. He has also been proven to be scared of the dark and not very smart (as proven in "Grand Theft Whale Bus", when he did not know when 9:00 was). In the second season of Stoked, he dates Lo whom he loves, but does not think she is the ideal girlfriend. It is hinted in the intro that Reef and Fin end up as a couple together. He enjoys annoying Fin and knows she will eventually go out with him even though she refuses and acts like she hates him, In Stoked Forever: He's 17, the New Instructor at Surfer's Sunset Ridgemount Resort and He and Fin are Dating Now,Reef Wears a dark purple t-shirt and Light Blue Shorts.Reef is voiced by Terry McGurrin. 4.Fin McCloud: She is the ultimate surfer girl: tough, fun and laid back. She is totally into girl power, which is something she and Reef argue frequently about. Originally, Fin was going to be Sunset Beach's new surf instructor, but instead ended up stuck as a maid with a hideous uniform. She and Reef tend to get into fights; he believes that boys are better at surfing than girls, though Reef has a crush on Fin. Fin refers to Reef as a kook. Fin also seems to possibly have a secret crush on Reef that Lo and Emma know about, though Fin will never admit it. However, in "Boards of Glory" she admitted to Reef that he is "kinda" cute but nothing more. She has four brothers and one sister whose name is Sam. She built the website, crustyhotelrooms.com, to show all the rooms in the hotel that are disgustingly dirty. Rosie, a senior maid, is basically the vice-president of the site. Fin wears a light green sleeve-less shirt, white and green capri shorts, and white sneakers. She has a lavender tie-dye surfboard, and her bathing suit is a yellow and purple surfing top that has the Fresh TV inc. logo with a purple bikini bottom. She has short blonde hair, blue eyes and a tanned and slim but fit build and is 16 years of age. She believes that women should not reveal their bodies so men can gawk at them by wearing bikinis that barely qualify as clothing. In "Will the Real Broseph Please Stand Up", Fin reveals that she is a native of Halifax, Nova Scotia. Fin is voiced by Katie Crown. On March 10, 2009, Fresh TV started an official, in-character Twitter account for Fin. In the intro, it is hinted that she and Reef end up as a couple, but he infuriates and annoys her. Overall she has a secret crush on him but is careful not to let it show. [1] In Stoked Forever:'She's 17,the Maid at Surfer's Sunset Ridgemount Resort,She and Reef are Dating Now,Fin Has Long Blonde hair,Wears a Dark green sleeve-less shirt, white and green capri shorts. 5.'Broseph: He is a chilled-out local surfer, with wisdom that is not seen by many and is a loyal friend. When he notices Emma is sad about her awful first day, he teaches her how to surf. Broseph is also known to use certain things to his advantage, as seen in "Board and Confused", when he bribed Johnny with discounts at his mom's surf shop and having some of her famous jambalaya in exchange for light or no hazing. His name is a portmanteau of Bro and Joseph, also with a connection to the term Brosef, which is Hawaiian slang meaning "bro". His hair has a hammerspace quality to it, pulling out objects that should not be able to fit inside, such as a huge submarine sandwich. Broseph is 16 and wears a blue gym shirt, white shorts, and brown flip-flops. His swimsuit looks like his shorts too. In the first episode it is revealed that instead of needing a job like most employees, he chooses to work there willingly instead of working at his mother's surf shop, claiming he needed a change of scenery. His job now is being a bellhop. Broseph believes that surfing should be done for the thrills, instead of surfing for publicity and fame. He doesn't believe in competition, which leads people to believe that he is a true surfer. Broseph's voice actor is Mazin Elsadig. In Stoked Forever:Broseph is 17 and wears a blue gym shirt, Black shorts, and brown flip-flops and New Bellhop at Surfer's Sunset Ridgemount Resort. 6.Emma: Emma is from Calgary, Alberta, and before coming to Sunset Beach she had never surfed before. Emma was intent on surfing as soon as she saw a surf movie with her older brothers. At the resort, she works as a waitress in the dining room. She has a nice and easy-going personality and gets along with people, and is sometimes quite naive. Emma has red hair, green eyes and wears a baby pink top with pink shorts and a pearl necklace. Her bikini is light pink, and her surfboard is hot pink with a flower imprinted on the sides. Starting from the first season in the early episodes, Emma develops a huge crush on Lo's brother Ty (Tyler) but does not come up with the chance to tell him this. Johnny is shown to have a mad crush on Emma, but she is oblivious to this, resulting in Johnny's desperate attempts to impress her, even though she does not realise this as well. She is portrayed to be clumsy as she drops plates and items numerous times. She is shown to be one of the girlier characters, and is into all the love-dovey girlfriend and boyfriend gossip. In the second series, she can't stand the sight of Ty going out with Kelly (an antagonist in the series who works in the pirate ship) and teams up with Lo to destroy their relationship. She establishes good surfing skills throughout the series and competes in Gromfest, but ends up finishing 49th out of fifty competitors in the girls' category. Nevertheless, she was proud of this achievement as she wasn't placed last. Emma is voiced by Kristin Fairlie. in Stoked Forever 'She's 17 Now,Wears her hair out,Wears a Red shirt and Blue Jeans rolled up.She is the Head Waitress at Surfer's Sunset Ridgemount Resort and She and Ty are Dating. 7.'Lauren (Lo) Ridgemount: The daughter of the resort's owner, Lo's life has been that of a spoiled princess. However, after having an out-of-control party so big that the Royal Canadian Mounted Police and local news station got involved, her dad comes up with the ultimate punishment for her: get a job at the resort (also preventing her from staying in the penthouse, and forbidding her to use her credit card in the process. Now with none of the luxuries of being a rich girl, she has to spend the summer in uniform and living in the staff house. She has since been trying to show her dad how responsible she is so he will let her move back into the penthouse. She has occupied several jobs throughout the two seasons. She is currently a housekeeper, having previously been a babysitter and a waitress. Although people think badly of Lo, especially her queen bee supervisor Kelly, she helped Emma get her job back in one episode, which shows she is not always a spoiled rich girl who only cares about herself. Having lived her whole life with no form of responsibility, Lo has no idea how the real world works. As a result, she has tendencies to leave work, thinking everything will be alright. She is good friends with Emma, but she knows that Emma has a huge crush on her older brother Ty, and Lo tries to make Emma move on to someone else instead of Ty. She also gets along well with Fin. After she gets stuck babysitting a bunch of brats that drive her crazy, Bummer assigns Lo as a permanent child sitter on certain days along with her regular job in the "D.R.". She wears a yellow Hawaiian dress and purple flip-flops. Her hair is long and brown with a purple flower hair clip. Her bikini is white with pink lining and her surfboard is yellow and purple. Lo is 15, the youngest of the main characters, and although she has not been seen surfing in many episodes, she has proven to be a very good surfer. It is hinted that Lo has a crush on Reef. She and Reef start dating in season 2 but by the end of episode 36 "Hunka Hunka Burning Reef", she ended her relationship with Reef. In a major continuity error however, she and Reef are inexplicably still dating in episode 39, "Clinging in the Rain" (with the storyline treating the relationship as if it never ended), but in episode 52, "Grom Fest", she ends the relationship with Reef for good and seems to be interested in Broseph. She is voiced by Anastasia Phillips.In Stoked Forever She's 17 Now,She wears a Purple Hawaiian dress and purple flip-flops and Works at the gift Shop at Surfer's Sunset Ridgemount Resort. 8.Tyler (Ty) Ridgemount: Lo's 17 year old brother who also surfs. He has no clue of Emma's massive crush on him, even though it is very obvious. He has a hobby of recording surf videos and wishes to make a career out of it. He is portrayed to be an exceptionally skilled surfer. At first he could not remember Emma's name, though he makes up for it later. Despite Emma's many mistakes on him and his date at the theaters, spilling her drink on his date, showing "The Office" to a kook who later brings friends, and spitting a marshmallow in his eye, he does not get angry with Emma and is very patient and forgiving with her which might be signs that he may have some sort of feelings for her but it is not strongly stated. He also is close friends with the seniors. He and Kelly were dating until Ty found out (via Emma and Lo) that she was just using him to get to his family's money. Near the end of season 2, he and Kelly break up, resulting in a very angry Kelly, and a very happy Emma. Ty is 5 foot 10 (as estimated by Emma), has light brown hair, purple eyes and is tan. He is normally seen wearing green board shorts and a cream coloured T-shirt. He's your typical hot and hunky but polite type of guy. Unlike Reef, he's not a womaniser and prefers to keep things natural with the ladies. Ty is voiced by Jamie Spilchuk.in Stoked Forever He's 18,Wears Dark blue T-shirt and Brown board shorts,He's the Tour guide at Surfer's Sunset Ridgemount Resort and He and Emma Are Dating. 9.Johnny: He works at the front desk of the hotel. He befriends the group and even helps Emma keep her job by changing her evaluation scores. He worked at the Resort last summer, so he knows the ropes. Johnny also has a huge crush on Emma, which only Reef and Broseph know about, but due to her own crush for Ty, every time Johnny does or says something romantic to her, she is oblivious to his advances and mentions how Ty would love what Johnny just described. His crush on her may have ended in "endless Bummer" when he discovered he was Emma's second choice. Johnny has a blue surfboard (actually Broseph's) and a navy blue and orange wetsuit. His normal outfit is a yellow shirt almost exactly like his work shirt, light yellow shorts, and black sneakers. Known by the groms as "Johnny Front Desk Guy" in the earliest episodes, he is very helpful to them and occasionally tells them advice when they are in a jammed situation. Johnny is the least fit of the six main characters and 17, the oldest of the main characters. Johnny is voiced by Arnold Pinnock.In Stoked Forever He's 18,His normal outfit is a Brown shirt almost exactly like his work shirt, light yellow shorts, and black sneakers,He Now works at the front desk of the Surfer's Sunset Ridgemount Resort and he and Megan from the episode "Boardy Brotherhood" are Dating. 10.Megan is Johnny's date shown in The Boardy Brotherhood. When Johnny wears a new pair of board shorts, Megan becomes attracted to him, but their relationship is constantly interrupted by Reef and Broseph, who are sharing the pair of shorts. This eventually starts a fight between the three boys, which prompts Megan to dump Johnny. 11-12.Bruce and Deuce:16 year old identical twin boys Except Bruce is fair skinned, with blonde hair and Deuce is Fair skinned with Red Hair,Bruce Wears a blue t-shirt with green sleeves and Light Brown Board Shorts.Deuce was a Orange t-shirt with Brown sleeves and Dark Blue Board Shorts.Bruce is Voice by Nolan North and Deuce is Voiced by Crispin Freeman. 13.Richard:17 year old and New the Bellhop,He has Brown Short Hair,Wears a Dark Red Shirt,Dark Green Boardshorts and Sandals.He Has an guitar and Blue Surfboard.Richard is Voiced by Drew Nelson. 14.Nicole:She's Richard's 17 year old Sister and Works at the DR,She has Dirty blonde hair,Wear a Whirt Shirt with a Heart in it,Purple and Pink capri shorts,and Sandals,and her bathing suit is a Light and Dark Blue surfing top with a Dark Blue bikini bottom.She Has a Pink Guitar and Surfboard.Nicole is Voiced by Barbara Mamabolo. 15-16.Sandra and Sasha:Savannah's Older sisters works as a Maid,They Have tan skin with long Light brown hair with blonde in her bangs.She has jade eyes, and is tall as the other girls,Sandra wears a Purple with Flowers Hawaiian dress and purple flip-flops,Her bikini is Pink with Purple lining and her surfboard is Blue and purple.Sasha wears a Orange with Flowers Hawaiian dress and Blue flip-flops,Her bikini is Purple with blue lining and her surfboard is Lavender.Sandra and Sasha are Voiced by Vanessa Hudgens. 17.Blaire:She's Claire's Older Sister and Works at the Gift Shop.Blaire is Voiced by Lauren Lipson. 'Episodes' 1-2.A New Generation of Groms: Jun 1 2017 Dash,Bella,Savannah,Claire,Erica,Brianna,Todd,Martin,Bobby,Gina,Grommet make it to Sunset Beach for the summer of their lives at Surfer's Paradise.When they arrive, they find the resort they are working at is a complete "kooksville" resort, but they meet locals Alex and Aaron.They meet George Ridgemount,The Owners son and his Cousins Tyson and Lola.Meanwhile Bella's Sisters Carol,Melody,Cassy and Tracy show up as the Returning Staff.but the gang has it worse when Barbara,Bella's Oldest sister is going to fire the person with the worst evaluation, luckily they all pass. After they finally get off work,Sophine who is fired at the end. Seeing how bad her first day is, George teaches Bella how to surf. Category:Spin-Offs